In previous computer memory systems, when a storage bank received an Initiate signal from the control section, the storage bank would ignore any other Initiate signal until it was done with the first operation. As a result of this, if an error occurred in the control, and a second Initiate signal was sent to the bank before the bank was ready, the error would be ignored until the bank was done with the first operation.